L'aventure des mugiwaras à l'Archipel Yosei!
by Sumi Yoon
Summary: Suite à la découverte d'une étrange carte maritime, les mugiwaras sont entraîné dans un autre monde. Hors du temps et de l'espace. C'est une nouvelle grande aventure pour eux qui va commencer, riche en émotions.
1. La découverte d'une carte abandonnée!

_Hors du temps et de l'espace, se trouve un Archipel. Comment pourrait se trouver un Archipel sans eau? Nous n'en savons rien. La seule chose dont on sait, c'est que Yosei (le nom de l'Archipel) existe bel et bien. Les Mugiwaras vont s'y rendrent, et ne seront pas au bout de leurs surprises. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky et Brook vont être confrontés à des problèmes de taille. Leur amitié et leur courage, ainsi que leur envie d'arriver à leurs fins vont les aider a se battre. Une nouvelle aventure commence! _

**Chapitre 1: La découverte d'une carte abandonnée! Un Archipel se trouve dans la galaxie!**

_A MANGER, A MANGER, A MANGER! SANJI, BOUGE UN PEU TES MICHES! J'AI FAIIIIM! FAIS MOI LE BON GROS POISSON QUE J'AI PÊCHER TOUT A L'HEURE! OUBLIE PAS LA VIIIANDE!

_C'est bon, Luffy. J'ai compris!

Le cuistot de l'équipage au chapeau de paille se dépêchait tant bien que mal de cuisiner, pour faire taire son capitaine. S'il n'arrêtait pas de crier comme ça, Nami-chérie va se mettre en colère, et bien qu'il aime beaucoup sa princesse des îles, elle était flippante quand elle s'énervait. En cuisine, c'était le brouhaha total. Entre Franky et Usopp qui tentaient de faire une expérience douteuse sous les yeux du petit renne émerveillé, Luffy qui hurlait à manger comme s'il était affamé, les ronflements de tête d'algue qui arrivait à dormir juste à côté de son capitaine qui frappait maintenant les couverts sur la table, Nami qui commençait maintenant à sérieusement s'énerver contre Brook qui voulait voir sa culotte et celle de Robin. D'ailleurs, l'historienne était bien la seule à rester calme. Sanji adorait sa déesse brune.

_MANGER, MANGER, MANGER, MANGER!

_Je vais finir par avoir sérieusement mal à la tête, maugréa le blond en s'allumant une cigarette pour se calmer.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Luffy hurlait, sourire aux lèvres. Comme tous les jours. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Franky qui faisait une expérience avec Usopp fit exploser leurs contenu. Contenu qui était très très douteux. Une énorme détonation retentit ce qui calma de suite le capitaine, et qui finit par réveiller Zoro.

_Gné? Il se passe quoi là? Grogna-t-il.

_Il se passe que Franky et Usopp sont deux imbéciles fini! Lui répondit la navigatrice. J'y crois pas! Déjà que Luffy était assez agaçant à entendre, mais alors là!

Le cyborg et le tireur d'élite avaient la tête en pétard. Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucun dommage pour le navire. Franky s'en serait voulu et aurait fait payé Usopp de toute façon.

_Ne t'énerves pas, navigatrice-san. Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès.

_Merci Robin-chan! Lança le menteur.

Nami à bout de nerfs lui administra un coup de poing sur la face. Ce qui eut pour effet d'applatir son nez:

_NE LA REMERCIE PAS, IMBECILE! ELLE FAIT SA POUR LIMITER LES DEGÂTS! BANDE D'IDIOTS! VOUS ÊTES COMPLEMENTS IN...

La jolie rouquine s'arrêta un instant, en voyant un morceau de parchemin, au centre de l'explosion. Elle le prit sous le regard interrogateur de ses nakamas.

_Eh Nami, c'est quoi cette carte? Demanda Luffy qui avait oublié un instant -pour le grand bonheur des oreilles de tous- sa faim.

_Je sais pas...ces signes sont bizarres. Dis Robin, tu penses que tu pourrais traduire?

La belle brune prit la carte entre ses mains, et l'inspecta. Elle finit par la re-tendre à Nami en expliquant:

_C'est un dialecte. Ces signes sont incompréhensibles pour tous, et même pour moi. Je sais juste que ce genre de langue est parlée par des indigènes, ou des espèces comme ça. C'est seulement un style d'écriture, les indigènes parlent comme nous, mais n'écrivent pas pareils. Hors, ils semblent venir de l'espace.

_DE L'ESPACE? S'exclamèrent ses nakamas.

_Oui. Il existes des sortes d'île dans la galaxie également. Ce sont plutôt des mondes, ou des planètes c'est comme on le voit. Beaucoup de personnes ne pensent pas que ces "mondes" existent. C'est un peu comme les îles célestes. Une sorte de légende, mais existante.

_J'comprends pas. Répondit l'escrimeur. Si c'est dans l'espace, c'est impossible qu'il y ait des îles. Il n'y a pas d'eau dans le néant.

_Tête d'algue à raison Robin d'amour!

_C'est vrai. Je ne connais pas plus de choses que vous sur ces îles mystérieuses, pourtant, elles existent. Regarde la carte Nami. C'est forcément une carte du monde.

La rousse se replongea dans son parchemin. C'est vrai, ça avait vraiment tout d'une carte du monde.

_Mais c'est pas notre monde alors. En déduit Chopper.

_Mais évidement! C'est **ma **carte du monde! Avec mon ancien équipage et mes 2000 hommes, on a construit Galaxia! C'est dans la galaxie!

_WOOOOOOOOUAH! C'EST VRAIIIIIIIII? Hurlèrent le renne et Luffy, émerveillés à l'encontre de pinocchio.

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi naïf. Se lamenta le blond. BREF! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce papier sort de l'explosion qu'ont foutu Usopp et Franky. Le meilleur serait de s'en débarasser. On est même pas sûr que ça existe.

Avec un accord communs, les mugiwaras abandonnèrent la carte sur le coin de la table, pour la jeter plus tard. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu en revanche, c'était que dehors, ils n'étaient plus sur la mer. Ni même sur Grandline. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cuisine, ils le virent.

_QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI? ON FLOTTE! C'EST TROP LA CLASSE! WOUHAHAAA!

Long nez et Chopper étaient beaucoup moins rassurés. Le Thousand Sunny flottait dans le vide. Franky et Brook regardait la scène avec beaucoup de curiosité. Tout était noir autour d'eux, et pourtant des perles brillantes les éclairaient. Robin, Zoro et Sanji étaient pour le moins choqués -même si pour la brune et le bretteur, cela se voyait moins- et Luffy était tout excité. Quand à Nami, elle était carrément horrifiée.

_Non mais franchement, dit-elle. C'est quoi cette carte de malheurs?

Les choses commençaient à être moins plaisante, et surtout pour le pauvre renne. Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à parler, ni même à agir comme un humain, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement les autres. Brook était allongé, comme mort.

_Robin, Luffy. Essayez de faire une de vos prises de fruits du démon, leurs demanda le cyborg.

Luffy voulu élancer ses bras, mais n'y parvint pas. La brune quand à elle essayait vainement de faire éclore au moins un bras, c'était également mission impossible. Ils comprirent alors l'état de Chopper ainsi que celui de Brook.

_Merde, jura l'escrimeur. Les fruits du démon ne marchent pas ici!

_Ce qui explique que Chopper à son intelligence initiale de renne, continua tristement Robin. Et que Brook paraît sans vie. Il faut les mettre à l'abris. A l'intérieur du navire.

Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi encore, ce truc ou ils s'étaient embarqués, involontairement?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Salut! Je suis gonflée à bloc pour faire cette fiction dont mon imagination germe! Je tiens juste à dire une chose, qui va peut-être décevoir beaucoup de personnes, mais je tiens à rester dans l'esprit initial de One Piece. Donc, il y aura des intrigues de l'amitié et de l'aventure. Mais pas d'histoire d'amour! Eh oui, désolée...! Peut-être que bien plus tard, mais alors vraiment plus tard, il y en aura une toute légère mais c'est très loin d'être sur. _

_Gros bisous à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier petit chapitre ;)_

_Sumi Yoon._


	2. Nami devient étrange!

**Chapitre 2: Yosei, sombre et mystérieux! Nami devient étrange!**

_Ca ne me dit rien de bon tout ça, avoua Franky au reste de l'équipage. Brook est inanimé, Chopper est redevenu un renne au sens propre, Luffy et Robin ne peuvent plus utiliser leurs fruit du démon. Ah, c'est nul...

_Ouais carrément! Approuva Luffy. Mais bon, on va avancer et on va voir c'que ça donne! Au pire...ON RECULE!

_Mais non, espèce d'idiot! S'écria le blond sous l'idiotie de son capitaine. On ne sait même pas comment on est venus, alors ne pense même pas à reculer. Puis t'as déjà vu un navire reculer toi?

_Ah?

_Mais évidement, baka. Grogna Zoro.

_Par contre, rajouta Nami, je sais pourquoi nous sommes là. C'est de la faute de cette maudite carte qu'on a vu.

A ces paroles, la belle brune qui était occupée à rassurer son nakama Usopp qui commençait à se morfondre sur le sort de Brook et de Chopper, se retourna.

_Tu ne peux pas être sûre de ça, Nami. Nous avons peut-être prit un chemin sans le vouloir.

_Biensur que si, répondit la plus jeune. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'était du hasard, tout ça?

_De quoi, "tout ça?" Questionna le bretteur.

La rousse poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, face au comportement de ses nakamas qui commençaient sérieusement à lui déplaire. L'idiotie de son capitaine, la contradiction de Robin, l'ignorance de Zoro...Usopp reprit la parole:

_Je m'en veux, je pense que Nami à raison. Si nous n'avions pas fait exploser notre nouveau concept de billes tueuses avec Franky, cette carte ne serait pas apparue. Nous ne l'aurions pas lue et nous ne serions pas là. Chopper et Brook seraient normaux...Luffy pourrait toujours alonger ses bras, et Robin en faire éclore.

_Ne dis pas ça, Pipo. Reprocha le cyborg. J'ai l'impression que tu mets tout sur notre faute. Alors que c'est pas l'cas! C'est comme ça, on est là, on avance et on verra par la suite si on peut faire quelque chose pour les possesseurs de fruits du démon.

Luffy qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là, avait la dalle. Il se gardait de dire tout commentaire.

_Ouais, c'est de la faute de personne, trancha-t-il.

Tout le monde se tut et alla se mettre à l'avant du navire. En regardant de plus près, il y avait des sortes de petit bouts de terres par-ci, par-là. Tout autour était noir, tout flottait, c'était étrange. Mais le brun s'y habitua bien vite, contrairement à ses nakamas.

_BON, MAINTENANT MOI, J'VAIS BOUFFER!

Il se précipita par la suite vers la cuisine. Robin prit soin de mettre ses deux nakamas, l'un au sol, et l'autre les regarder avec incompréhension, à l'infirmerie. Sanji pestait contre la dalle de Luffy, écrasa sa cigarette et partit à son tour, lui faire à manger. Zoro dégagea à son tour pour "piquer un somme", et le cyborg allait se réaprovisionner de cola, avant qu'il ne soit en manque. Nami était perplexe, voire inquiète. Ses nakamas semblaient ne pas comprendre la gravité des choses. Ou alors c'était elle qui éxagérait, elle n'en savait rien. Soupirant pour la deuxième fois de la journée (ou soirée, elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps) elle s'assit au sol.

_Tu doutes...

Hein? La jolie rouquine se retourna brusquement. Personne. Tous ses compagnons étaient occupés. C'était peut-être Luffy qui lui faisait une mauvaise blague...

_Luffy, c'est pas drôle, arrête ou je te colles mon poing dans la gueule!

Mais rien. Nami se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à devenir folle. Parler toute seule, face à une allucination...n'importe quoi. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

_Tu doutes, pars...

! Cette fois ci, la navigatrice se mit debout, les sens en alerte. "Tu doutes, pars", c'était quoi ce bordel? Puis cette voix traînante et suave, masculine. Rien n'allait en ce moment. Faisant peuvre d'une énorme lucidité, la rousse se dit qu'elle manquait de sommeil. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit laissant passer le cuistot assez exténué.

_Ah, Nami-swan! Tu as soif, besoin de quelque chose? Tant que j'y suis, puisque j'ai fais à manger à ce gros morfale, dit-il en pointant la cuisine de la tête, je peux te faire un petit truc! Alors, dis-moi tout ma belle!

_Non. Répondit-elle assez froidement.

Quoi? Elle n'avait pas voulu répondre avec ce ton là. Pas à Sanji. Du côté du blond, il ne comprennait pas trop. Son attention n'était pas mauvaise, pourquoi sa princesse des îles lui répondait-elle comme ça? Mieux valait passer dessus...et voulant s'excuser, la rouquine lui fit un sourire rassurant.

_Très bien, alors! Bon, tu me diras quand tu auras besoin de boire ou manger...

Puis il repartit à l'intérieur. Nami regretta son départ, elle ne voulait pas rester seule pour l'instant. Elle avait trop peur que la voix ne revienne. Ce qu'il se fit...

_Tu ne les aimes pas, dégage!

Cette fois-ci le ton commençait à monter, et la petite voleuse à vraiment flipper. Ca voulait dire quoi ça, "tu ne les aimes pas, dégage?" cette voix parlait de ses nakamas? Elle les aimait tous, plus que tout! En ayant marre et voulant être rassurée, Nami rentra dans la cuisine pour y trouver un Luffy rassasié et -elle le voyait bien- un Sanji vexé. Elle s'assit à côté du capitaine.

_Ben alors Nami, tu t'ennuies? T'as pas une tête amicale, là!

_Ma tête t'emmerde beaucoup Luffy, tu m'agaces depuis ce matin. Alors fais toi petit, et évites de me parler.

Non! Ca faisait comme pour Sanji! D'ailleurs celui-ci la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Et le brun aussi. Tous le monde avait l'habitude de la façon de parler de la rousse pour remettre quelqu'un à sa place. Et là, c'était comme si...c'était pas elle. Nami elle même ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle voulait juste dire à Luffy que ça allait bien.

_Excuses-moi, continua-t-elle, mais tu m'énerves.

Elle s'enfonçait, alors qu'elle voulait s'arrêter à l'excuse. Comme c'était déplaisant! A ce moment, la belle brune sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle alla s'assoir aux côtés de Sanji, qui lui proposa à boire et qu'elle accepta volontier.

_Luffy, tu fais une tête bizarre. Dit la nouvelle arrivante.

Avant que son nakama puisse lui répondre, un sourire déjà naissant aux lèvres, Nami le devança.

_Pas besoin d'avoir ta science infuse pour savoir ça! Je viens de le remballer!

...ça voulait dire quoi "pas besoin d'avoir ta science infuse?" Heureusement pour Nami que Nico Robin était quelqu'un de très patient, et d'un sang-froid légendaire. Grâce à ça, la brune ne s'énervait jamais. Aussi, elle voulu passer outre et remercia chaleureusement Sanji de son cocktail aux fruits. Ce fut sans compter sur l'insistance de son amie:

_Mais évidemment toi, Robin, t'es parfaite!

Cette fois-ci, Luffy, devant le ton mauvais de sa navigatrice s'arrêta de toute action et tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prennait, ni même ce qu'elle avait, mais il commençait à en avoir un peu marre.

_Ecoute Nami, j'sais pas ce qui te prends mais tu vas arrêter d'agresser Robin comme ça, elle t'as rien demandé!

Puis il pointa le cuistot de la tête, et se désigna lui même.

_Et nous non plus! Finit-il.

La rousse de son côté ne comprennait plus rien. C'était comme si elle était enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle même, comme si son corps était sa prison et son âme ne lui obéissait plus. Elle n'avait jamais voulu dire à son amie, ce qu'elle à dit. Ni même qu'elle ne souhaité ni blesser Sanji, ni mettre en colère Luffy. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à aller voir Chopper. Aussi, elle se leva plus brusquement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, et alla à l'infirmerie en claquant la porte sous le regard énervé et incompris du capitaine.

_Mais elle à quoi Nami-swan? Questionna inquièt le cuistot à ses deux amis.

_J'en sais rien, mais j'espère qu'elle va vite se calmer. Répondit le brun au chapeau de paille.

_Elle est...

L'archéologue ne pu finir sa phrase puisque la porte se rouvrit brusquement laissant passer la rousse. Qui prit la parole:

_Je voulais voir Chopper! Mais j'avais complétement oublier qu'il était inefficace! Sanji, j'ai soif.

A ce moment, le bretteur et le cyborg entrèrent dans la cuisine. Le dormeur demanda également à boire au blond, et Franky du cola. Nami leurs envoya un regard noir.

_Qu'est-ce que ta, toi? Demanda Zoro avec humeur.

_Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! Scanda-t-elle. Je ne t'ai rien dis!

_Tu nous regardais avec un regard à faire flipper Usopp, répliqua le charpentier.

Le capitaine les regardait tour à tour. Apparament, elle devenait exécrable avec tous le monde. Si sa continuai comme ça, il serait obligé de prendre des mesures. Enfin, il laisserai à Zoro ou à Robin le soin de le faire, ils sont plus réfléchis que lui, héhé!

_Calme toi Nami-swan, ce n'est que Franky et Zoro! Tiens, voilà ton cocktail! Le même que celui de Robin-chwan!

La navigatrice mit le contenu du délicieux cocktail dans sa bouche, et sans prévenir, alla vers la brune qui était maintenant las et occupée à lire un de ses nombreux livres incompréhensibles, puis cracha le liquide pourpre sur son visage. En lançant méchamment:

_Toi qui aimes bien le violet, t'es servie!

Les autres étaient plus que choqués...Oui...heureusement pour Nami, que Robin était quelqu'un de trèèèès calme...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
